Dove
Nurse Rosemary Madison "Rosie" Barnes (nee Harlow) '''is a World War II nurse veteran, and best friend of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes since childhood. Rosie became part of the United States Army in 1943 after enlisting as a nurse. Her nurse camp was captured alongside the 107th Infantry, where Rosie was experimented on by Arnim Zola. Harlow, along with the 107th Infantry and her Nurse Corp. were later rescued by Rogers, who had become Captain America during her military absence. After, Bucky Barnes had fallen from the train, Harlow made an attempt to find his body. She didn't come back, which caused her to be presumed dead and officially listed as MIA. Unbeknownst to Rogers and his team, Harlow's experimentation made her resilient to the cold and she was later found by the Soviet Union and HYDRA shortly after Barnes was found. Shortly after, HYDRA did many experiments to try and turn her into a weapon. However, the experimentation on Harlow by the Tesseract gave her a hardened resilience to HYDRA's later experiments so they kept her alive by Cyrostatsis over the next fifty years. In the wake of the Battle of the Triskelion, Harlow was found at an abandoned HYDRA facility in Switzerland by '''Natasha Romanoff '''and '''Clint Barton. She was later reunited with Rogers and they stayed by each other's side. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia, and Harlow was then taken for training under the codename Dove for a new set of Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Harlow refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Later she battled against Team Iron Man on Rogers' side, being captured and taken to the Raft. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Harlow went with Rogers and Barnes to gain help from Black Panther while the rest of the Avengers became vigilantes. After three years in hiding, she along with Rogers and Barnes travel back to New York. They reunite with the rest of the Avengers until Barnes is arrested for his murderous acts as the Winter Soldier. After Barnes is exonerated by the courts, they reconcile their engagement and a year later, get married with Steve as Bucky's best man and Wanda and Natasha as Rosie's maids of honor. Biography Early Life Meeting Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes Rosemary Madison Harlow was born on July 15, 1920 to Jeanine and Victor Harlow. She is the oldest of three, and has younger twin brothers Valerian and Cedar. She was always known as a caretaker even as a little girl. In 1930, she met Steve Rogers when he paid for a pack of gum at the convenience store when she didn't have enough money. He later saved her from a group of boys who tried to grope her in a back alley. A few months later she and Rogers met Bucky Barnes when Barnes saved Rogers from bullies trying to take his lunch money. The three became best friends and stuck together for many years, with Barnes often defending Rogers from bullies who would have attempted to take advantage of Rogers' short height and small build. Leaving Brooklyn and School Life In 1932, Harlow left Brooklyn to go to boarding school in England based on her parents' wishes, leaving her younger twin brothers in New York with her parents. The relocation was so quick, Harlow wasn't able to have a proper goodbye to Rogers and Barnes. She thrived at her school, Westminster School, but when her parents had to relocate during the height of the Great Depression, she was forced to come back. She then went to school in the Bronx at Peter Cooper High School. She graduated with honors from high school in 1938. World War II Reconnecting with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes In 1942, Harlow comes across Barnes and Rogers' names in the address book in her Brooklyn Apartment and spontaneously decides to pay them a visit. It's a happy reunion when Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes open Rogers's door to find their old childhood friend standing on the other end of it. The three catch up, which, in turn, stirs up old feelings between Barnes and Harlow that won't turn into anything until later on. Losing her Apartment In July of 1942, Harlow unexpectedly loses her apartment when her landlord kicks her out. She, not knowing what to do, tells Barnes and Rogers who unsuccessfully try to get her back her apartment. Rogers and Harlow then come to a deal that Harlow will stay with Rogers in his apartment until she could find somewhere else. Enlisting as a Nurse Through her brothers' work with the Strategic Scientific Reserve, Harlow met Dr. Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. The latter -- hearing from her brothers about her dream to become a nurse -- helps get her a nurse job through the SSR. While Barnes and Rogers are in Indiana, Harlow heads to New Jersey for her training camp. When she gets back, she is given orders to leave the day after Barnes and Rogers are back from Indiana. She has small farewells with the two men and then heads to Europe. Patching Up Bucky In Her Nurse Camp One day, Rosie's field hospital is Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Psionics: As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the tesseract, which contained the Space Stone, Rosie Harlow acquired an array of psionic powers which manifest themselves as blue, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes from her hands. Her power signature is similar to that of the tesseract, as she gained her powers from it. Harlow's powers are reliant on movement and focus, which means her enemies or opponents can stop her from using her powers by disrupting her focus or restricting her movements. Her powers were restricted with a strait-jacket during her time on the Raft. Harlow's powers are magical in nature, as she draws energies from other dimensions. Psionic Energy Manipulation: Harlow can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a blue color. * Flight: Harlow is able to use this power to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air, with a second blast used to slow her momentum as she approaches ground allowing her to land safely. It operates more like an enhanced leap similarly to Hulk, thanks to the force of gravity pushing her down. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: Harlow is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and conform as needed. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies. Like any physical barriers, the barrier could be broken with extreme brute force. During her time as an Avenger, Maximoff learned to project her energy around herself, constructing a close-to-the-body psionic armor to protect herself from extreme impacts, such as falls from great heights or blows from superhumanly strong combatants, increasing her durability to a significant degree. Abilities *'Spy': Given that she was on the run from the government like her teammates, Harlow was taught strategies to hide in plain sight by Black Widow. *'Expert Combatant': Harlow was originally a poor fighter, having no combat skills or formal training. However, after becoming an Avenger, Harlow received good enough training from Captain America and Black Widow to handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. She developed a fighting style in which she would infuse her psionic energy into her hands to greatly enhance her hand-to-hand combat skills and allow her to parry attacks from bladed weapons without suffering any harm due to her psionic energy protecting her hands from damage. *'Multilingualism': Harlow speaks her native English, as well as fluent and seasoned Russian (albeit with a thick accent). It is shown that she can also understand (and possibly speak) German. Equipment Uniform *'Avengers Uniform': When Harlow became an official member of the Avengers, she was provided her own uniform. This consisted of a white leather suit with a blue corset, and a blue leather jacket over it. The uniform included elbow white black leather fingerless gloves, and tall, heeled boots with blue piping on top of them. This uniform would soon be replaced. *'Second Avengers Uniform': Not long after joining the Avengers, Harlow would receive a new uniform, similar to her previous one. This version also contained a white leather suit with a blue corset, but had an open blue leather coat over it instead. The uniform also included blue leather fingerless gloves and flare-heeled boots. Harlow would wear this uniform during the Avengers Civil War. Facilities *'HYDRA Switzerland Facility': As an experiment for HYDRA, Rosie would every few years be tested once more for her reliance to Cyrostasis. In 1972, Rosie was kept at the Switzerland compound, a private lab of Arnim Zola where she was introduced to Alexander Pierce and was tested on her ability to leave the facility. Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier was told to find her and kill her. He eventually found Rosie to carry out his orders only to disregard the kill order and just knock her out. Prisons *'The Raft': Dove was kept in the raft after being arrested during the Avengers Civil War. Relationships Appearances Trivia * She, along with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, is a Brooklyn Dodgers fan. ** After hearing about the Dodgers' move to Los Angeles she slowly becomes a fan of the New York Mets and the Brooklyn Cyclones. * She is also a Manchester United Fan. Name * Rosemary: Combination of ROSE and MARY. This name can also be given in reference to the herb, which gets its name from Latin ros marinus meaning "dew of the sea". It came into use as a given name in the 19th century. * Madison: From an English surname meaning "son of MAUD". It was not commonly used as a feminine name until after the movie Splash (1984), in which the main character adopted it as her name after seeing a street sign for Madison Avenue in New York City. It was ranked second for girls in the United States by 2001. This rise from obscurity to prominence in only 18 years represents an unprecedented 550,000 percent increase in usage. A famous bearer of the surname was James Madison (1751-1836), one of the authors of the American constitution who later served as president. * Harlow: From a surname derived from a place name, itself derived from Old English hær "rock" or here "army", combined with hlaw "hill". Category:Characters Category:Harlow Family Category:Barnes Family